What the eye doesn't see, the heart feels
by shichinintai-sesshy
Summary: When Kagome and Miroku go for a concert,a demon more terrifying than Kanna and Kagura appears .This demon deals with emotions... and soon Inuyasha's jealous..
1. You don't know

Hi… this is the absolute first fanfic I've written so go easy on me. I'm a poor defenseless kid. Ok. Like I said, I'm kinda behind the times when it comes to Inuyasha, but hey… hours of reading other fanfics should help, right? I wonder if I should act all cute and stuff to win you reviewers over but never mind. My friend is so anime-obsessed she talks like a baby in a high-pitched voice and does annoying, childish stuff like stamp her feet and pout or attempt to strangle you. I do NOT think 13- year-olds should act that way, so no, I'll just be myself. Aloof old me.

_**Kagome's Home- at night**_

'Hey everyone! I'm back…' 'WHO DID YOU BRING? WHO? WHO?' yelled Souta excitedly, abandoning his half-eaten dinner of cold soba to question his sister. Kagome laughed. 'No one. I- In- erm, ah, no one's free.' She had almost reminded herself that she had once again returned because Inuyasha was with Kikyou, and Miroku with Sango. Shippo had begged to tag along, but in the end Kagome bluffed him by telling him the princess of Japan was coming to dinner and he'd interrupt a very important occasion, thus leaving him going 'Wow….' As she leapt into the well. So she was alone. She gently tossed her backpack to one side and sat down for dinner. Well… maybe after two bowls of cold soba and a long, hot shower, she just might recover from a bout of loneliness.

In the morning

'It's a Saturday…' murmured Kagome to herself, as the sunlight pierced through her blinds and urged her to wake up. 'So it is,' replied a male voice softly, scaring the wits out of her. She gave a slight jump and saw Miroku standing by her window. 'You're awake,' he said, stating the obvious. She leant against the wall, and flinched as he came closer, instinctively pulling her blanket up to her mouth. 'GYAAH! Don't come any closer…. Morning breath,' she warned. He nodded, and returned to his original position beside the window. 'What are you doing here? Where are the others? Oh no… don't tell me. You killed them, then proceeded to come here in the morning to rape me? Did you lock the door?' She blurted out, before realizing what she had said sounded utterly ridiculous and, not to mention, suspicious of Miroku. Miroku sighed, and his left hand rose to touch his heart. 'I'm deeply wounded by your harsh words, but I'll answer your question anyway. I'm just here to act as Inuyasha's messenger. He says, to quote him, come back because he's sorry. ' Kagome snorted. 'Yeah, right. Tell me the real version.' 'You asked for it. He said: ''come back, wench! We're not done here. Every time you go running off, do you know how troublesome it is?'' ' Miroku told her, his voice full of expression. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. Well. It was expected. She knew the vocabulary he used on her was limited: consisting of only idiot, wench, stupid and ugly. And she also knew when it came to Kikyou he could go on forever listing POSITIVE qualities. 'Hey, thanks, Miroku. Care for some breakfast?' she asked, plastering a plastic smile onto her face. He grinned back – though his grin was genuine- and said, 'Sure.'

Downstairs for breakfast

'Shoot, everyone's gone,' grumbled Kagome as she headed downstairs after a refreshing cold morning shower. Wasn't unusual. Souta was probably at the playground with his pals. Mum… extra work or the market, she supposed. Grandpa… off doing some weird things. That left her alone with Miroku. Gee, she hoped he wouldn't attempt anything – _funny._ 'Seems like it's cereal, if no one's home,' she announced as Miroku stepped from the living room into the kitchen. He shrugged, signifying he was ok with anything. She shot him a grateful look. Not many boys would consent to eating – ick – cereal. She personally didn't like it, but as a last resort, well… hmm… As she poured the cereal, there was a comfortable silence, giving her time to think. Why would Inuyasha send Miroku here instead of Sango? Or better yet, himself? Maybe… okay, this was stupid, but maybe he wanted her to forget about whatever chemistry she told herself they had, and concentrate on liking Miroku. But he should know she wouldn't, even if Miroku WAS sort of cute. 'Music?' she suddenly asked Miroku, whilst carefully placing the bowls of Cookie Crunch on the table. He nodded, and she headed towards the radio tucked away in the corner. The minute she switched it on, the voice of Olivia Newton-John floated into the kitchen.

'

Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the

First to cry

I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you

Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for

You

But baby can't you see, there's nothing' else for me to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside

I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying "fool, forget him", my heart is saying, "don't

Let go"

Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside

I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you '

Kagome seated herself, thinking of how the song described just what she felt towards Inuyasha. She and Miroku wolfed down the yucky cereal without a word, or a wandering hand. It was strange, but Kagome was glad Miroku had changed. 'Probably for the sake of Sango,' she thought, then her eyes fell on a white object lying innocently on the table. An envelope? She picked it up. It was addressed to her. Wow! That was something, alright… she hardly got mail. She ripped it open in excitement and gasped as she pulled out two tickets and squinted at the printed words on it.

' **Loving Lindsay Lohan Asian Tour**

**December 2nd 2005 (author interrupts to tell you: It's my birthday!) **

**National Stadium**

**8.30 PM**

**Brought to you by Casablanca Records, Pepsi, Sony and Toyota.'**

'Oh my…' she breathed, staring at them in amazement. Miroku glanced at her briefly, and asked: 'What is it?' She proudly pushed them in front of him. 'Li.Nd…say. Lo.han?' he pronounced slowly.

Kagome nodded. 'Yup, she's quite a famous singer.' ' So you've got two passes. Who are you going to ask?' Miroku inquired, dabbing at his mouth with a paper napkin. 'What a gentleman,' Kagome thought, before mentally slapping herself for thinking such a thing. 'Oh, I was hoping to ask Inuyasha.' She said, before her brain could control her mouth. Miroku smiled weakly. 'Oh?' Kagome blushed. Actually, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but somehow she could feel disappointment radiating from Miroku. It was as if- as if he had hoped she'd ask him. But nah, it was most likely her overactive imagination. He loved Sango, and she loved Inuyasha. Nothing could change that.

In the Feudal Era

'Hi, everyone… I'm… I mean, we're back! Wait, everyone _except _Inuyasha. Where is he?' Greeted Kagome. Shippo pretended to study the clear blue sky, whilst Sango attempted to pluck a blade of grass. 'Hello, anybody gonna answer me?' She demanded. 'He… he said he was going for a walk…' Sango stammered, obviously lying. Upset, Kagome dropped the tickets she held in her hand and hopped back into the well. This was it. This was how it felt to have your heart cruelly ripped apart, broken… never able to be put back again.

Where Inuyasha is

Inuyasha looked up from his own reflection in the lake. Where was Kikyou? Then he heard a distant 'Watashi-wa anata-o aishtemasu, Inuyasha!' Somebody loved him? Who?

**Hallo… me again. So! Even if you hate Lindsay Lohan, bear with me. One of her songs is appropriate for this fanfic, k? I'm also planning to use The Pussycat Dolls' 'Stick Wit' U' too. Bye!**


	2. Reassuring kiss

**HAHA…OK, Krazedkitty, you caught me. I do have another account, but I'm not using it anymore. But this is the first time I'm writing an Inuyasha fic. Mostly I write Archie… yeah. Hmm…well, I don't need to do the disclaimer stuff, we all know… ok, back to the story! Kagome, you ready? (Faint 'yup!') Psst… sorry, but she's not FULLY over Inuyasha. Oh no! Forgot to tell y'all… I'm on Episode 35! Yay!**

'Watashi-wa anata-o aishtemasu, Inuyasha…' Kagome yelled as she jumped into the well. No, she wasn't ready to ask, and she doubted she would ever be. She loved him. Why couldn't he see? 'Nee shitteru? ' She mumbled to no one in particular, ' I don't care.' And she climbed out of the well, determined to forget about everything. Forget about him. About _her._ She'll never go back.

_In the feudal era_

'No! Stop… pulling… me… back!' growled Miroku, clutching the pair of tickets tightly in his hand. Sango shook her head. 'NO,' she said firmly. She didn't know why she said no, but she guessed it was 1) she hated leaving Miroku alone with Kagome in the modern times, and 2) um… she hated not being with Miroku, full stop? 'She's our friend,' argued, Miroku, still struggling to reach the well. 'Oh yeah?' snapped Sango, 'it seems like you're making it out to be more than friendship.' Miroku groaned. 'Sango… I swear…' When finally Sango's fingers grew tired of holding on so tightly to the monk's robes, Miroku took the chance to jump into the well. He'd give her the tickets back. It was the least he could do – for a friend.

_In Kagome's house_

Since school was over for the day, Kagome obviously couldn't go. So she decided to lock herself in her room and listen to music whilst bawling her eyes out on her comfy bed.

'**That day I saw her in your arms**

**She was falling, like I did, for your charms**

**My eyes burned with tears**

**I start to think of the years**

**We spent**

**And what they meant**

**Chorus: You never loved me you say you did but then you're cheating**

**I can't risk throwing my love away**

**If I love again, I want him to stay**

**You never loved me that I know**

**All you did was put on a show**

**That day I cried. I never knew so much of me had died.**

**She was so much more superior. How could I fight?**

**My fragile heart began to shatter**

**And you still dare to ask me what's the matter**

**You broke my heart**

**You hit the bulls eye' with your dart**

**Chorus: You never loved me you say you did but then you're cheating**

**I can't risk throwing my love away **

**If I love again, I want him to stay**

**You never loved me that I know**

**All you did was put on a show**

**All you did (was put on a show) you never loved me…' **

Kagome burst into tears. Why did the radio have to play such a sad song? Especially such a sad song that reminded her of… of… him? No… don't think about it… suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. Maybe it was he! Here to apologize…she grinned, immediately feeling happier than ever. Hope bubbled up within her. She unlocked the door with a soft click and saw through bright, cheerful and kinda red from crying eyes – Miroku.

She was more than disappointed. Immediately, her eyes switched to sad, hopeless and defeated ones. 'What do you want?' she asked, staring at the floor. 'Just here to return your tickets, ' he whispered in a gentle tone. She briefly glanced at him. Why did he have to be so nice to her? A faint smile was itching to break out, but instead, she pushed his outstretched hand away. 'Keep them,' she said harshly, 'don't bother me. Take Sango!' She was about to slam the bedroom door in his face when he pushed the door back and stepped forward, until he was so close their noses were about to touch in an Eskimo greeting. He gently pressed his lips against hers, and then pulled back. Kagome wanted to laugh at the irony. Her first kiss was one that held no emotions; it was just a comforting kiss between good comrades. That was all. Or was that all? Maybe… no! She chided herself for thinking it wasn't more than a friendly, mere brush of lips. He loved Sango, she loved Inuyasha. Simple. Right?

Miroku held his breath. He hadn't meant to do that. Actually, he wasn't meant to even be here. He had to destroy Naraku, right? And spend more time with Sango while attempting to do that? So why did he just kiss Kagome? Both were too shy to look each other in the eyes. They both knew the other loved another, but was it possible to feel something for 2 people at the same time? At this, Miroku decided it was best he leave and avoid confusion. He let the tickets fall to the ground like autumn leaves and turned. Kagome grabbed his wrist before he could even walk a step and tugged at it, making him turn around. 'What?' he asked hoarsely. Kagome blinked. She had no idea what, why. How, who, when, WHATEVER. She just knew there was no way she could be so in love with two. It was either Miroku- or Inuyasha. 'Tell Inuyasha I love him,' she finally decided on saying. For a moment, she thought she saw sadness in Miroku's eyes, but he nodded and walked slowly out of her room, into the corridor. 'And I'm going to the concert with you!' she yelled, blushing. Miroku jerked his head around so fast you would have thought Kagome said he'd die today. 'Really?' he asked, unable to mask the excitement in his voice.

'Really.'

**K! That is it for now. And I'm sorry for lying in the summary, but hehe …seems as if Kagome is torn between two. By the way, the song is my creation, so … and it is a friendly kiss between Miroku and Kagome, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. Just that they're a little confused about how they feel towards each other.**


End file.
